


Silence

by prisonerof221B



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prisonerof221B/pseuds/prisonerof221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is left in a silent treatment that he can't comprehend. Loki's given no excuse, nor even a hint. He's just... there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

More often than not, Tom would fear going home. There was always fear along for the ride. Would he be there? Would he still care? As of late, he hadn't been speaking much, leaving Tom to imagine the conversation between them. It made for lying awake at night, listening to the slumbering body beside him. Each breath reminded him that it would pass hopefully.

Days grew into weeks and he still saw no change in Loki. What Tom had done, he did not know, and he was still frantically searching for the answer. He was impossible to figure out, and it made him extremely frustrated and angry with Loki. Yet at the same time, he only fell harder in chance that Loki would finally unravel before his finger tips. 

The dark haired man was impossible to read anymore. It made him stay at late to work, crying in his trailer as he prepared to go home to the silence that drove him mad. He ripped the wig off his head, throwing it carelessly as he tried to wipe the make up off before it began to stream down his face. What had he done to deserve it?

When he finally caught his breath, he grabbed his bag and decided to take a train home. It would clear his mind. Indeed, the rush of the train and calm thoughts of others around him seemed to take a bit of tension off from him. It began to rain as he entered the quiet of the flat. That's all it ever was anymore; quiet. 

Tom sighed quietly and dropped his bag by the door, slipping his coat off. Without a care, he dropped it onto the floor. Loki was always either at the balcony or in the sitting room. Tom was shocked they still shared a bed. Every night Loki would climb into their bed gently, as if trying not to wake Tom. He wondered if Loki knew he was awake, or elected to avoid conversation by pretending. 

The sky was darkening and he wanted to clear his head. To sleep without dreams if he was lucky enough. He took the time to brush his teeth and change, skipping dinner as he had done the past few nights. It wasn't as if Loki was about to do anything. The sheets were clean thanks to Tom, the smell of sun on them as he had taken to letting them dry outside when the weather allowed.

His side of the bed allowed him to lay on his side and look out the window. There were no stars, being the lights of the city were to bright, and the moon's absence made him feel pitiful. What was there left in this flat for him? He was able to drift off and forget about it, taking up most of the bed seeing as Loki had yet to come to bed.

He didn't expect him to.

Although something made him wake in the depths of his darkness, and it was only then he realized there was a pleasant weight on his back. A pair of lips pressed against his shoulder, hands gently pressing down against the strained parts of his back. At first he was panicked, wondering who the hell was on him, although the icy feeling slowly sunk in and made him completely cold. Had it passed over? Either way, the hands against his bare skin made him close his eyes, suddenly feeling like crying. He wondered how long it would last before Loki went back to his stone silence.

The hands and lips continued, Loki's lips ghosting over his back and shoulders. Soon he simply lie down on Tom, body fitting perfectly to the other as they always had. Tom had been silently crying, not exactly sure why.

It was a voice that broke the silence, and it took a while to realize that it had been his own. "Why?" His voice was a whisper. Something that seemed strange to him. He felt as though he hadn't heard it in years, and he was being pulled up from under water. Everything was easier to hear.

The silence stretched on until Tom felt it was just temporary. Then the timid voice spoke into his ear, making him close his eyes. "You, Tom, one day are going to tire of me. It will be my attitude or some oddity about me. It will leave me crushed. There's no denying this, and there's no denying that you love me. I just know it will happen."

"You're wrong." He whispered. He loved every bit of Loki. He would give him anything he needed. He could no longer stand it, and rolled over to lie gently on top of Loki. "I have been around for this long and I intend to be around for much longer. Loki, it's not way to cope like this. This silence... It drives me mad, but it's something I'll work through. Just like anything about you that would bother me. I would work through it. I will." Tom pressed a hand to his cheek and studied his face for what felt like the first time.

Warm lips met cold in a gentle fashion for the first time in awhile. Fingers tangled through hair and the sheets wrapped around them, binding them together. The bed seemed to small for them and their love, unable to hold it all. So it filled the flat slowly, bringing life to the dull surroundings Tom had learned to come home to. Soft sounds left their lips and their heartbeats fluttered without shame, filling the room with a sound Tom considered a lullaby.

This was what Tom needed to show Loki. That there would always be things to work around. They would not always be as perfect as possible, but it was a goal to work towards. Things were dysfunctional and they probably would remain so. Although in a world of negative colors and the shouts of the wounded, there had to be people with love in their hearts, and both of them were willing to carry the easy burden in their hearts, forgetting along the way the feeling of being that burden.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a lovely friend of mine after reading through a few of our old RPs. I missed Tomki so I had to get this out of my system.


End file.
